Just In Love
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hi'dere! I'm sick :( So I decided to update some stories and to put this little number up! :D I really hope you like it, its only small and simple but its really 'sweet'...keep that joke in mind when your reading :P Love you guys! :)


**Me: Hey guys, I'm sick :( So I thought I could update some stories and put this quick one up! :)**

**Natsumi: Aw, you sick?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Natsumi: What stories will you be updating?**

**Me: -_- The Opposite Story! Kagome!=Maybe..Run!=Probably..(you might not remember this one..The Inside Story Of Shikon Magazine!=Hopefully!**

**Natsumi: What about our story?!1**

**Me: -_- Only 56 Days= Yes..**

**Natsumi: YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**  
**_**

"Kagome! What are you doing just lying there?"

The miko looked up at Inuyasha in tired anger, "I'm sick again Inuyasha." She then closed her eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face weakly, the half demon just stood there in her room with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. '_Stupid girl! Always getting sick, and I'M the one who has to help her get better!_' Kagome had another coughing fit which knocked him right out of his thoughts, he looked at her in shock and sighed kneeling beside her bed making her look at him suspiciously. Instead of giving her a lecture he placed his hand in her forehead, feeling it burn up more he looked down at her face and saw she was bright red. "You're even sicker than I thought." She nodded and looked at the floor still red in the face, he sighed and wandered into her bathroom to get a cloth and wet it with cold water. While he's gone Kagome tried to get up and take her dressing gown off but her knees gave way and she landed on the floor on her knees. Hearing the bang, Inuyasha ran in with the cloth in his hands. "Dammit, what are you doing?!" She looked up at him and tried to slip her dressing gown off of her shoulders, he growled and picked her up placing her back into bed. When she finally got her dressing gown off she looked up at the half demon gratefully, "Thank you, Inuyasha." He hummed in response blushing and folding his arms across his chest, "Y-Y-You'd better not keep thanking me l-like you did the last time y-y-you were sick!" Kagome smiled in response laying down on her bed, he nodded in content sitting next to her bed where her hand slowly came down and stroked his ears. He jumped as her warm hand came in contact with his head, when she started stroking them he growled in warning and reached up to take her hands away. But she swatted them away again petting him like a cute little dog, which to her..he was. Once again he growled and shook his head look up at her, "Don't do that, it's irritating." She giggled weakly which turned into another coughing fit, Inuyasha knelt beside her and hit her back using only a quarter of his strength. When she was finished he sighed and sat back down, after a few minutes Kagome grabbed his arm and made him look up at her. "Inuyasha? Can you sit next to me...on my bed?" Inuyasha's cheeks glowed a cute colour of pink when she blushed and tapped her bed, even so he shrugged and sat on her bed leaning against the wall.

As soon as she fell asleep Inuyasha took this chance to really admire her, he looked at her face the most because he never really did so when she was awake. He noticed the way her lips were parted a little and the way she breathed out of her nose, then he saw that her cheeks were pink from the cold coming through the window. She was also shaking. Without thinking, he jumped from the bed and closed the window, sadly he also succeeded in waking Kagome up. She groaned and sat up shivering for a second before realising it was a lot warmer than before, when she looked up she saw Inuyasha attempting to shut the window. "Inuyasha?" He jumped and looked at her in horror, she looked at him tilting her head. "What are you doing?" When she saw him blush she blushed herself, he shrugged and crossed his arms. It made him seem like he was angry but he was actually worried about her, "Y-You seemed cold. So I shut the window." Kagome smiled and stood up making her way towards him, then as he tried to back away she wrapped her arms around his torso. He started stuttering as she buried her face in his chest, "T-Thank you Inuyasha, your so sweet." Eventually he hugged her back and rolled his eyes, after a moment she fell limp and fell asleep. He chuckled and placed her back in her bed. Sweet? Nah, he was just in love.


End file.
